La escuela de Akatsuki y yo
by Ledayy
Summary: Una chica nueva llega a la escuela de Akatsuki para futuros villanos, que llegara a pasar cuando se encuentre con estos criminales
1. La chica nueva

si, mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, la idea de esta escuela fue mi, aunque le debo algunas ideas a mis amigo, uno es kakuzu y la otra sui, Ryuzaki tambien ayudo un poco, les agradesco, pero en todo caso, esta es gran parte, mi idea, pero total, lo importante es que este sueño de plublicar un fanfic, se realizo, esto es para ustedes, Sui y Kakuzu...

L.E.D.A.Y.Y.

denme sus comentarios..

* * *

La escuela de Akatsuki y yo

Capítulo 1 La chica nueva

Pein reunió a todos los akatsukis en el salón y les dijo:

-hoy daremos la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante, por favor preséntate.

La nueva estudiante era una chica alta, con pelo café, ojos cafés claros, ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda negra, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y una especie de saco azul claro con una nube roja, en su muñeca derecha tenía un listón rojo atado alrededor de ella, y en el cuello una banda de la aldea de la lluvia, la chica se acercó y dijo:

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Minatsuki (no es la de Black Cat…XD) me alegra estar en esta escuela.

Todos los demás dijeron "bienvenida" pero en un tono desganado como si no les importara, todos los hicieron, excepto Deidara quien estaba viendo a la niña nueva como intentando recordar donde la había visto antes, cuando la hora se acabo, todos salieron, los últimos fueron Minatsuki y Deidara.

-Minatsuki, olvidas tu cuaderno

-gracias por recordarme

Los ojos de Minatsuki y Deidara se encontraron, en ellos Minatsuki se vio reflejada, pero no como estaba ahora sino como si tuviera 8 años, lo mismo le sucedió a Deidara, solo que él se vio de 11 años, los dos se fueron para atrás de la sorpresa, Minatsuki empezó a llorar.

-Deidara, como es que no medí cuenta, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver jamás… después de lo que paso.

- yo pensé lo mismo Minatsuki-dijo Deidara a punto de llorar, pero no dejo que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

Los dos se abrazaron y salieron del salón, lo que no sabían era que Tobi los había visto, tobi salió corriendo en busca de Zetsu.

-¡Zetsu san!, ¡Zetsu san!

-¿Qué quieres Tobi?

-vi a Deidara abrazando a la chica nueva

-cállate Tobi, de seguro te confundiste, además déjame en paz estoy ocupado, estoy haciendo la fotosíntesis

Mientras tanto en el patio…

Minatsuki y Deidara estaban platicando en el patio cuando llega Tobi se les acerca y dice:

-¿son novios?

-Tobi idiota

Tobi se fue corriendo al dormitorio ya que había tomado la frase como "si Tobi, si somos novios", al llegar al dormitorio grito.

-DEIDARA SEMPAI TIENE NOVIA

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡

Mientras tanto con Deidara y Minatsuki…

Deidara acompaño a Minatsuki TODO el día, cuando llego el momento de despedirse, fueron al dormitorio de las chicas.

-adiós Deidara

Deidara tomo la mano de Minatsuki, ella se empezó a acercar mas, y mas, y más hasta que, hasta que, tiernamente, sus labios se unieron en un beso, algo que los dos deseaban desde hace años, se estaba realizando, segundos despues de separaron.

-ahora si son buenas noches Minatsuki

Deidara se fue de allí hacia su dormitorio, cuando entró todo estaba a oscuras, cuando de repente se prendió una luz, era Itachi que estaba sentado en una especie de sofá.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-yo estaba

Se encendió otra luz.

-no mientas-dijo kisame

-no me dejan explicar

Se encendió otra luz.

-pero para que explicar, si ya lo sabemos-dijo sasori

Se encendió otra luz.

Si sempai, sabemos que estabas con Minatsuki-dijo Tobi

Se encendió otra luz.

-que le hiciste desgraciado pervertido-dijo Kakuzu

Se encendió otra luz.

-debió ser algo pervertido por lo feliz que entro-dijo Hidan

Se encendió otra luz.

-sí, parece que fue bueno que Tobi nos avisara de esto-dijo Zetsu

-ya, les contare lo que paso, todo comenzó hace 8 años…

Flash back "Deidara y Minatsuki"

_En la aldea de la Roca dos ladrones tenían acorralada a Minatsuki, en un callejón apunto de atacar, pero entonces del techo cayó un niño el niño era Deidara, peleo contra los ladrones y logró vencerlos, cuando los ladrones huyeron se acerco a Minatsuki le dijo:_

_-¿estás bien?_

_-sí, gracias por salvarme_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Minatsuki_

_Deidara llevo a Minatsuki a su casa, tuvo un lugar donde vivir y al día siguiente en la escuela de Deidara…_

_-alumnos esta es la alumna nueva denle una bienvenida, todos la aceptaron bien, pero ella seguía triste como si algo le afectara, y todo empeoro el día en que se encontraron con un Jinchuuriki de la aldea, todos los niños lo trataron mal, esa noche Minatsuki estaba muy triste._

_-¿Qué te pasa Minatsuki?_

_-nada Deidara_

_-algo te pasa ¿Qué es?_

_-recuerdas al Jinchuuriki_

_-si _

_-pues, me siento triste por él, y por cómo es que lo trataron tan mal, me hace sentir muy mal_

_-¿Por qué Minatsuki?_

_-porque yo soy igual que él, yo también tengo un demonio interno, no quería decírtelo, supongo que ahora tu me odiaras_

_-no, Minatsuki, yo te quiero como eres y no me importa lo que viva en ti._

_-Deidara_

_Minatsuki se soltó a llorar y abrazó a Deidara. Una semana después llego la hora de la excursión, irían a conocer al señor feudal, los niños debían ir de dos en dos, cuando llego el turno de Minatsuki y Deidara, el señor feudal los recibió y les dijo:_

_-¿Qué preguntas tienen niños?_

_Minatsuki levantó la mano y dijo:_

_-tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué ha pasado con la aldea de la lluvia? _

_-esa maldita aldea ¿para qué quieres saber de ella?, pero para saciar tu curiosidad te diré que matamos a dos médicos hace una horas, eran unos malditos, creo tener una foto de ellos_

_El señor feudal mostro la foto, cuando Minatsuki los vio entro en cólera, esos médicos eran sus padres, el cuerpo de Minatsuki cambio y tomo forma de perro endemoniado, mató al señor feudal de un solo golpe, se descontrolo y por poco mata a todos en ese lugar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo de golpe, pero ¿Por qué?, la razón era que Deidara la había abrazado y había dicho_

_-que te pasa, tú no eres así_

_Minatsuki entro en razón, y volvió a la normalidad, pero ya no podían quedarse en ese lugar, huyeron, cuando de pronto del cielo, bajo un águila inmensa, de ella bajaron 2 niños, se acercaron y dijeron:_

_-Minatsuki, debes venir con nosotros, solo así lograras controlar tus poderes_

_Minatsuki vio en ellos algo familiar y accedió._

_-debo irme Deidara_

_-¿volverás?_

_-si, algún día _

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos y esa imagen quedo reflejada en los dos, si ves con atención la encontrarás_

_-adiós_

_Minatsuki se acercó a Deidara y besó su mejilla, después subió al águila y se perdió en los cielos…_

Fin flash back

-después de eso creí que jamás la vería de nuevo

Todos los demás estaban oyendo con mucha atención, ya que la historia fue muy interesante

-que tierno sempai

-creo que te juzgamos mal-dijo Zetsu

Después de eso todos fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente todos fueron a sus clases, y todos estaban contando un chisme, el cual decía que Konan era la novia del director Pein, en ese momento llego el profesor, la clase paso rápido, y a la hora del descanso, Tobi estaba haciendo un plan para quedarse con Minatsuki, después de mucho pensarlo invento un plan, a mitad del patio estaban Minatsuki y Deidara, tobi se acerco y grito a todo pulmón

-¡DEIDARA ES GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Deidara corrió hacia tobi, y comenzó a golpearlo, la pelea aumento, estaban a punto de destruir la escuela con el sharingan y el C3, pero un momento antes pein intervino y los separo

-ahora están castigados el reto del día

Tobi se levanto y empezó a decir

-funciono, funciono, ahora que no esta sempai no esté podre conquistar a Minatsuki

-tobi tonto, tu también estarás en castigo, como la conquistaras, si estás aquí

-ahhhhhh, creo que no lo pensé bien

Al día siguiente Kakuzu estaba persiguiendo a Minatsuki y a Deidara.

-¿Qué quieres?

-dame tu collar, parece muy caro

.largo de aquí

-no

-largo

-no

-largo

-no

-¡QUE TE LARGES!-grito tobi de un arbusto

-tu también largo Tobi, ¿estabas espiando?

-no, como crees, Tobi es un buen chico

Tobi salió del arbusto y se fue corriendo

-anda Minatsuki dame el collar hare lo que quieras

-lo que quiera

-si

-recuerdas el vestido rosa que uso hidan una vez que perdió una apuesta

-si, lo recuerdo

-quiero que te lo pongas y bailes en medio del patio

-está bien, todo sea por el dinero

Minatsuki, Deidara y Kakuzu fueron a la bodega y sacaron el vestido, Kakuzu se lo puso y se fue al patio, el vestido era rosa pastel, con bordes rosa mexicano, y un maño en la cabeza, Kakuzu fue al patio y empezó a bailar, lo malo es que en ese momento pasaba pein, vio a Kakuzu y se lo llevo a la dirección…

-¿Por qué estabas bailando con un vestido rosa a mitad del patio Kakuzu?

-es que yo

-no importa, me puedo imaginar que paso

-eh

-ya admítelo Kakuzu, ya toda la escuela sabe que te gusta Hidan

-¡¡¡¡¿QUE TE PASA, ESO NO ES CIERTO?!!!!!

-solo admítelo Kakuzu

-no admitiré algo que no es cierto

-entonces dinos ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-por el collar de Minatsuki

-a y pensaste que te quedaría muy lindo

- lo quería para venderlo en el marcado negro

-a, especifica, bueno vete

Al día siguiente, Kakuzu fue a buscar a Minatsuki

-ya cumplí, dame el collar

Minatsuki se quito el collar y se lo dio a Kakuzu, cuando Kakuzu lo vio bien grito

-¡ES FALSO!

-creí que lo sabías Kakuzu

Kakuzu se fue gritando maldiciones.

-Minatsuki, yo creí que el collar no era falso

-no lo es, este es otro collar

Minatsuki saco el collar verdadero y se lo puso

-así Kakuzu jamás me volverá a molestar, y nos reímos un poco…

Fin

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo 1 pronto escribiré el dos, sigan leyendo, el segundo no será tan largo…eso espero...

pronto el segundo capítulo..."el reto"


	2. El reto

La escuela de Akatsuki y yo

Capítulo 2: "el reto"

Para los fans, este episodio es solo un escalón para el tercero al noveno, no esta tan genial, pero si es chistoso, los akatsuki bailaran…

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Kakuzu, ese día Pein reunió a todos los akatsuki de nuevo en el auditorio y les dijo:

-tengo un aviso que darles

-tenemos otra compañera nueva-dijo Tobi saltando en su asiento

-no Tobi, bueno si, saluden a la chica nueva,(si, si, parece que cada semana hay chicas nuevas, pero no es así, solo habrá3, Minatsuki, esta chica y otra) su nombre es…esperen, donde está.

Lo único que había en el lugar donde se supone que debía de estar, no había nada, solo había una nota, la cual decía:

"estimado líder, me temo que por razones de fuerza mayor no podre llegar a la presentación ante todos, pero pronto llegare"

Bueno, ese no era el asunto en sí-dijo Pein- el verdadero asunto es este, la escuela de Akatsuki para los villanos del futuro participara en un concurso de música contra la escuela de Konoha para futuros héroes, así que todos, y cuando digo TODOS, participaran, primero les haremos una prueba de voz

Todos los akatsukis tuvieron que cantar, y claro todos menos Sui y Minatsuki cantaban espantoso.

Okay, entre las dos harán la música y la coreografía.

A la mañana siguiente las dos chicas presentaron la canción, que tenía un ritmo como la canción de High school musical, la canción "all for one", que iba así…

Vamos todos Akatsuki

Vamos todos a matar

Vamos todos ya

Vamos a capturar

A los bijuus ya verán

A Gaara logramos matar

A Naruto vamos a capturar

Vamos a conquistar

A todo el mundo

Guerras vamos a crear

Y todos no van a respetar

Y el mundo dominar

A-kat-su-ki

A matar

Minatsuki les puso la coreografía y se veían súper chistosos al bailar pero al fin lo lograron que medio se acomodara, ya que Itachi y Sasori tenían 2 pies izquierdos, pero se logro e iba así…

Minatsuki

Decía: Vamos todos Akatsuki

Aparecía del centro, cantaba y se iba una parte del escenario.

Tobi

Vamos todos ya a matar

Aparecía en el centro y fingía apuñalar a un muñeco (esto no estaba en la coreografía, el lo invento).

Itachi

Vamos todos

Aparecía, cantaba su pedazo amo, y se fue caminando a donde debía.

Zetsu

Vamos a capturar

Zetsu parecía, habría sus dos grandes ramas o pétalos o lo que sea, y se iba a su lugar

Sasori

A los bijuus ya verán

Aparecía y como no sabía bailar solo camino a su lugar.

Deidara

A Gaara logramos matar

Aparecía, y con su arcilla hacia unos fuegos pirotécnicos al publico e iba a su posición.

Konan

A Naruto vamos a capturar

Aparecía, soltaba mariposas de papel al público y pasaba a su lugar.

Pein

A todo el mundo

Aparecía, disque bailaba, (porque baila horriblemente horrible), y se iba a su lugar.

Kisame

Y guerras vamos a crear

Aparecía, arrojaba agua al público y se iba a su posición.

Hidan

Ya todos nos van a respetar

Aparecía del centro del escenario, mandaba besos al público y se iba a su lugar.

La chica nueva

El mundo conquistar

Aparecía y se iba a su lugar.

Y todos sacaban una linterna roja, (de quien sabe dónde) y la encendía, desde arriba se veía una gran nube roja que habían formado y gritaban:

-A-kat-su-ki

-esto es estúpido-gritaron todos

Minatsuki salió de su posición y dijo:

-si no les gusta búsquense otra coreógrafa

Y se fue muy enojada, y Deidara la siguió.

-que melodramática-dijo Kisame

Minatsuki entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que Deidara lograra entrar.

-Minatsuki abre

-¿Por qué soy tan tonta?

-no eres tonta, Pein nos hubiera puesto una coreografía peor, viste como bailó

-si, pero, lo hago todo mal

-por favor Minatsuki, no nos pueden humillar más que el verano pasado

-es que no es eso

-¿qué es? Minatsuki, dime, abre la puerta

La puerta se abrió, Minatsuki salió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas las cuales no se habían derramado.

-no hay razón de llorar-dijo Deidara abrazando a Minatsuki

-no lloro por eso, si no por lo que hice

-¿de qué hablas Minatsuki?

-lo que hice estuvo muy mal

-¿que hiciste?

-hoy hace 8 años ocurrió

-¿Qué cosa?

-que mas va a ser, la muerte del tsuchikage

-te refieres a…

-si, me siento mal por ello

-eso no fue tu culpa

-claro que si, yo mate al tsuchikage

-fue un accidente

-tal vez tu lo veas así, pero todos los demás saben que fue intencional

-Minatsuki, no eres tú, estabas poseída

-pero, una parte de mi estaba consciente, pude haberlo impedido

-claro que no Minatsuki, sentías demasiado coraje hacia el hombre que inicio la guerra en la que murió tu familia, ya no te podías controlar.

-pero yo…

-pero nada Minatsuki, muy apenas te clame

-de no ser por ti, hubiera destruido toda la aldea

-eso no importa, lo importante es que no era tu intención

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque te conozco Minatsuki, y sé que serias incapaz de hacer algo así

-Deidara, traicione a Gaara, les ayude a ti y a Sasori a matarlo, crees que no sería capaz.

El último comentario de Minatsuki dejo pensativo a Deidara.

-no sé que te motivo a hacer algo así, pero en cierta forma, tu sabias que debía suceder, y que era la única forma en la que te podrías unir a akatsuki-dijo Deidara mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado de Minatsuki.

-la verdad, nunca le he dicho a nadie porque me uní a akatsuki, creo que ni yo lo se

Minatsuki y Deidara se quedaron viendo el atardecer.

-pensar que en 3 días estaremos bailando frente a unos jueces.

-si, espero bailar bien

El sol se estaba ocultando y el atardecer era el más hermoso que se pueda imaginar, las manos de Minatsuki y Deidara se unieron, se quedaron juntas hasta que Kisame fue a buscarlos.

Los akatsuki tuvieron que seguir ensayando para el baile, pero la ausencia de la chica nueva dejaba mucho que desear, el acto estaba incompleto, y la chica no llegaba y no llegaba, empezaron a creer que no llegaría a tiempo para el baile, cuando de repente un día, todos estaban en el patio, acepto Pein, que estaba en su oficina mirando por la ventana, cuando de repente una pared se derribo y cuando Pein volteo a la puerta, cuando una pared se derrumbó, de la pared salió una chica con el uniforma de akatsuki rotó, detrás de ella estaba 10 ninjas ANBU, estaba a punto de atacar cuando de pronto aparecen hilos azules y unos pájaros de arcilla, hubo una pequeña explosión, cuando el humo se disipó, se vio que eran Deidara y Sasori que habían rescatado a la chica, en ese instante Minatsuki entró y dijo

-es Sui, es la chica nueva

-¡¡¿ella es la chica nueva?!!

-si, es ella

Minatsuki y Konan curaron a Sui, cuando esta despertó a la primera persona que vio fue a Sasori, Sasori, al ver sus ojos se enamoro perdidamente de ella

-¿Quién es usted?

-soy Akasuna no Sasori

-Sasori…un placer

Después de eso pasaron los 3 días, uno de ellos Sasori se armo de valor y le dijo a Sui si quería ser su novia, Sui aceptó muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba, después de eso paso el tiempo de volada…

Ese día todos estaban muy nerviosos, así que para calmar los nervios de todo y no gastar en tranquilizantes, Kakuzu fue a espiar al otro equipo, y en ese momento vio, según él, la criatura más hermosa de todo el universo, Hinata, se enamoró perdidamente de ella y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de quedarse con ella.

El equipo de Konoha presento la canción "Distance", con Naruto y Sasuke, quedo muy bien, y llego la hora de que los akatsuki se presentaran, y si, tuvieron que hacer la coreografía que Minatsuki les había puesto, aunque todo dijeron que era horriblemente horrorosa, pero al momento de presentarla no quedo tan mal, aunque todos quedaron rojos de la vergüenza, claro menos Pein, quien no le importaba, después de eso, los akatsukis bajaron del escenario, y quien diría quien gano, nada más y nada menos que el cuarto Hokage, quien apareció de repente, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-hola público, los jueces han deliberado y la decisión fue tomada, el equipo que gana es…

Todos se tomaron de más manos, la cara del cuarto Hokage se sorprendió, y dijo

-el ganador es…es…es…es…, nunca se había visto algo así, una diferencia de 50 puntos entre los equipos, el ganador es…es…es…es…, ¡LA ESCUELA DE AKATSUKI PARA FUTUROS VILLANOS!

-¡ganamos!-grito Pein-de verdad ganamos

Pein subió a recibir su trofeo de manos del cuarto Hokage

-agradecemos-dijo Pein-a Minatsuki, nuestra coreógrafa, quien puso, lo que llamaron algunos la peor coreografía del mundo, y ven ganamos, de verdad ganamos, ja en su cara Konoha…

-ya líder baje de ahí-dijeron Kisame y Sasori mientras bajaban al líder del escenario.

El cuarto Hokage tomo el micrófono y dijo

-porque tristes, que siga la fiesta

De pronto todo el escenario se lleno de luces, bebida, una esfera de esas que ponen en las discos, o sea, se convirtió en un antro, así de fácil.

-Deidara

-si Minatsuki

-prométeme algo

-que cosa

-promete que no te vas a emborrachar

-lo prometo, _chin, tan cerca, ni modo,_ _tendrás que cumplir Deidara._

Aprovechando todo el descontrol Kakuzu vio su oportunidad con Hinata, se le apareció por detrás, la amordazo, ató y se la llevo a otro lugar, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta, hasta de Naruto grito:

-¡¡¡secuestraron a Hinata!!!

* * *

e, bueno, este fue el capítulo 2 "el reto", pronto subiré el 3, "secuestraron a Hinata"


	3. secuestran a Hinata

Hola soy yo otra vez, en este episodio les pido perdon por mi ortografia, pero esta divertido, disfrutenlo...

* * *

La escuela de akatsuki y yo

Capitulo 3: secuestran a Hinata

-¡¡¡secuestraron a Hinata!!!

Pero como todos estaban tan borrachos nadie se molesto en prestar atención a lo que grito Naruto, claro todos menos Deidara, Minatsuki, Sui y Sasori, quienes no había tomado ni una sola gota de alcohol.

-no te preocupes Naruto-dijo Minatsuki-te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

Mientras tanto con Kakuzu

-al fin mi sueño se cumple, una sueño de 30 minutos de larga espera, y al fin Hinata es mia-dijo Kakuzu acercándose a Hinata y…

Mientras tanto con Minatsuki (si, decepciónense, no importa cuánto insista Kakuzu, no escribiré cosas así, no aun.)

-okay, sé que muchos de ustedes, o mejor dicho todos ustedes están borrachos y pocos me escuchan pero por favor, se los suplico, ayúdennos a encontrar a Hinata.

Casi nadie escucho lo que dijo Minatsuki

-y a cambio les darán el Kyuubi-dijo Deidara

-¿Qué nos darán qué?-dijo Pein-despiértense borrachos

Pein pateo a los akatsukis hasta que empezaron a entrar en sí.

-Deidara, ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?, sabes que no es verdad

-ya lo sé, pero era la única forma de que el líder aceptara ayudarnos a encontrar a Hinata

Los akatsukis intentaron reaccionar, pero dos de ellos, más específicamente Kisame y Zetsu estaban demasiado ocupados con dos amores del pasado, Betty y Dorotea II

Betty una pececita de una pecera que estaba ahí, que parecía ser inofensiva e incapaz de hablar, mas no para Kisame.

Fan flash Kisame (o sea lo que ve y oye Kisame)

-por favor Betty, se la madre de mis hijos

-no Kisame, en primer lugar, yo soy una pececita y tu un atún gigante, de dos metros, nunca podríamos tener hijos, en segundo lugar, eres mitad humano, un pez humano, y en tercer lugar yo no te amo.

-por favor Betty

-no

Betty se fue nadando al otro lado de la pecera.

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!, ¡¿Por qué Betty no me quiere?, no soy como los demás dicen, no es cierto que me gusta Itachi, ni es cierto que yo hice gay a Itachi, el me hizo gay a mí, yo no era así, y por su culpa Betty me odia, ¡¡¿PORQUE?!!, ¡¡¿PORQUE A MI?!!

Esto paso frente a todos los Akatsukis y claro todos se carcajearon, los comentarios de Kisame hicieron que otros que estaban un poco mas desubicados se despertaran un poco más, pero todos menos Zetsu, que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conquistar a Dorotea II, la planta carnívora, como el…

-Zetsu, debo decirte algo muy importante

-que es Dorotea II

-en primera, ¿Por qué me llamas Dorotea?, me llamo Claudia, y en segunda, pues…creo que es mejor terminar

-noooooooo, te dejo de llamar así pero por favor, no me dejes

-es que no eres tú…

-…soy yo, ya Claudia, todas dicen eso, dime la verdad

-está bien, pero te dolerá, la verdad Zetsu es que yo…yo…yo ya no te amo, yo amo a Zetzucito tu hermano menor

-¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!!, ¡¡¿QUE TU AMAS A MI HERMANO MENOR?!!, ¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA, TE ODIO, Y A TI, A TI HERMANO, TODO ES TU CULPA!!

Al lado de Zetsu se encontraba otra planta carnívora, Zetsu la empieza a maltratar, le arranca las hojas, intenta quemarla…mientras los demás se quedaron viendo a Zetsu…

-creo que no contamos ni con Kisame ni con Zetsu, pero los demás por favor ayúdennos, los de Konoha, busque en todo el mundo, y nosotros iremos a otros mundo pero antes debemos saber quien se llevo a Hinata a ver los akatsukis, ¿Cuántos somos?

-11

-¿Cuantos debemos ser?

-12

-entonces ¿Cuántos faltan?

-aah, ¿12?

-¡NO!, falta uno, se ve que no terminaron la primaria

-si, si, pero ¿Quién falta?

-yo sé quien falta-dijo Hidan-no veo a Kakuzu san desde que inicio la fiesta

-pero, ¿Por qué quería Kakuzu secuestrar a Hinata?

-si, pero cambiando de tema…-dijo Hidan

-¡¿iremos a otros mundo?!-dijeron todos

-sí, yo los llevare a otros

Minatsuki les dio a todos una especie de pulsera con la podrían pasar del mundo asignado en la pulsera, al de naruto, pero solo una vez.

-muy bien, así hare los equipos, Itachi y Kisame, irán al mundo de Hell Girl, tobi y…y…mmm…ve con…Hidan…

-¡¡NE, YO QUIERO IR CON MI SEMPAI!!

-pero yo no quiero ir contigo Tobi

-ya, sin discusiones, irán al mundo de Bleach, Sasori ve con Sui, irán al mundo de Death note, y Zetsu, ira solo al mundo de Digimon, yo iré con Deidara al mundo humano, ya que los dos ya hemos estado ahí

-¿ya habían estado en el mundo humano, y nunca me dijiste Deidara?-dijo Sasori

.si no les dije de Minatsuki, pues nunca les diría de ese viaje, trae malos recuerdos

-¿que paso?

-podríamos dejar el flashback para después, tenemos una misión que cumplir, y así, cada quien fue al mundo asignado…

Itachi y Kisame

Cuando llegaron a su destino, empezaron a buscar a Hinata, pero como no encontraron nada, se sentaron en una plaza a hablar.

-¿porque nadie me quiere?, ni Betty, ni mis padres, ni tu…

-ya, no estés tan triste por una pececita, chicas así sobran en el mundo

-si, pero sé que esto no es mi culpa, ya creo saber de quién es la culpa…

-Kisame, que quieres decir…

-estamos en el mundo de Hell Girl cierto

-si, ¿que quieres decir?

-ya sé qué hacer

Kisame sacó una laptop de la nada y entro a la página de la chica infernal, ya que de repente se hicieron las 12 PM. (de la nada, que les parece, si apenas eran la 3), pero al entrar a la página escribió su nombre y cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo Itachi se arrojo a él quedando frente a frente, Kisame enrojeció al instante, pero el nombre ya había sido enviado, frente a ello apareció la chica infernal, que dijo:

-si realmente quieres vengarte, solo tienes que desatar el hilo rojo-dijo mientras le entregaba el muñeco de paja con el hilo rojo en el cuello-pero después de la venganza tu…

-si, si-dijo Kisame arrebatándole el muñeco-entonces mi alma se irá al infierno, de todos modos ya mi alma ira al infierno

Kisame soltó el hilo rojo…

-petición recibida…

-Kisame, de quien te vengaste

-de…jaja…de…mi hermano

-Kisame por dios…tienes un hermano y no me habías dicho

-ese no es el punto, al fin me vengé, por su culpa perdí a Betty…jaja…se lo tiene merecido, siempre perfecto, el favorito de mamá y papá, y a mí y a Kisamito, nos ignoraban…

-¿pues cuantos hermanos tienes?

-2, pero lo importante es que al fin, Kisamito y yo somos libres, libres, ¡¡LIBRES AL FIN!!

-si, si, olvidemos esto y busquemos un hotel-dijo Itachi con ese tono frio de los Uchiha.

Kisame e Itachi se fueron a buscar un hotel, pero todos estaban llenos, al final, encontraron uno en el que podían quedarse, pero el encargado les dijo:

-solo tenemos una habitación, y tiene una cama matrimonial

-no importa, Itachi tu duerme en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá.

Pero al llegar, no encontraron un sofá, y no podía dormir en el suelo (no pregunte por que, por una extraña razón que hace que a veces todos en esta historia cometan cosas sin sentido) así que se vieron obligados a dormir en la misma cama…

* * *

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado, sigan leyendo, y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo "la confesión de Kisame"…XD


	4. La confesion de Kisame

Hola yo de nuevo, segun yo este episodio hiba a estar corto, pero creo que no lo es tanto, pero igual, es muy gracioso, XD, disfrutenlo...

* * *

La escuela de Akatsuki y yo

Capitulo 4 "la confesión de Kisame"

Pero al llegar, no encontraran un sofá, y no podía dormir en el suelo(no pregunte por que, por una extraña razón que hace que a veces todos en esta historia cometan cosas sin sentido), asi que se vieron obligados a dormir en la misma cama…, la noche, algo lenta para Kisame, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso, cuando Itachi se le arrojo para evitar que llamara a la chica infernal.

_-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Itachi kun?-_se pregunta Kisame-_¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_

Kisame se revuelca en la cama, cuando voltea al lado izquierdo de la cama se encuantra con él, Itachi tan cerca, cara a cara, sus mejillas se vulven rojas pensando en cosas que no debía pensar, y que no detallaré, se acerca a el con el rostro completamente carmín, se acerca, se acerca, y cuando esta a punto de juntar sus labios, Itachi hace un movimiento que hace que Kisame en vez de besar sus labios, besé su mejilla, esto despierta a Itachi.

-¡¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO KISAME?!!-grita Itachi

-na…nada-dice Kisame volteándose al lado contrario y dándole la espalda a Itachi-pensé que eras Betty

-tu y tus sueños de Betty, ya olvidala

-si, lo intentaré Itachi kun

Kisame no pudo dormir el resto de la noche y a la mañana siguiente, fueron otra vez a buscar a Hinata, buscaron, y buscaron, y buscaron y lo único que encontraron fue a…¡Sui y Sasori!

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, deverian estar en el mundo de Death note.

-si, lo sabemos, pero Sui se moria de ganas por estar en el mundo de Hell Girl, dejenos ayudarlos.

-si, total-dijo Itachi aliviado por no tener que buscar mas

-gracias

Sui y Sasori se fueron a buscar a Hinata y Kisame pensó

-_con Sui y Sasori buscando a Hinata podré pasar mas tiempo con Itachi kun_

Pero cuando volteo no lo vio y fue a buscarlo

-Itachi kun, Itachi kun, ¿Dónde está?

Cuando alfin lo encontró estaba en el parque hablando con una persona, cuando esta persona se fue, Kisame se quedo viendo a Itachi, como si, nunca en su vida lo ubiera visto, su vista se perdió en los ojos de Itachi, los cuales no tenían el Sharingan activado

-_Itachi kun tiene unos ojos preciosos cuando no tiene el Sharingan_.

Pero los pensamientos de Kisame fueron interrumpidos por la duda, ya que una chica rubía, de ojos azules, alta, ya saben la típica estadounidense, se acercó a Itachi, Itachi al percatarse de su llegada se levantó y besó su mejilla, luego los dos se fueron del parque.

_-¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué Itachi kun besó la mejilla de esa chica?, ¿Qué esta pasando?_

Pero nueva mente los pensamientos de Kisame fueron interrumpidos, al ver a Itachi y a esa chica entrar a un restaurante muy, y cuando digo muy, es muy elegante, Kisame muy apenas logro entrar.

-lo lamento señor, aquí no se entra sin reservación

-por favor, déjeme entrar, el amor de mi vida-_el amor de tu vida, ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kisame-_acaba de entrar en el retaurante

-ooh, ya veo, pase, pase, yo perdi a mi amor así.

-gracias-_de todos modos Itachi no es el amor de mi vida,…¿o sí?_

Kisame navego en la duda otra vez, pero fue nueva mente interrumpido por el mesero, quien le dio la carta, Kisame se tapo la cara con esta, y consigio una sombrero "prestado", de un sujeto que estaba cerca, de pronto sus ojos vieron algo que lo lleno de ira, Itachi había tomado la mano de la chica, y no tenia intención de soltarla, se acerco muy sigilosamente para poder escuchar lo que decían, pero solo pudo escuchar pequeños trozos de conversación:

_-…me alegra que vinieras Itachi, me alegra verte…_

_-…a mi también me alegra verte…_

_-…aun recuerdo lo de anoche…_

_-…si, yo también, te gusto…_

_-tranquilo Kisame, no es lo que parece, no es lo que parece, no es lo que parece…_

_-…si, fue lo mas genial que me an hecho…_

_-…podríamos repetirlo hoy…_

_-…eso seria grandioso…_

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, el elegante hotel se lleno de luces y música, para no hacer el cuento largo, se convirtió en un antro.

_-que pasa en esta historia-pesó Kisame, es la segunda vez que veo que un edificio culquiera se combierte en un antro de la nada…_

-señor…-dijo el mesero-¿quiere un tequila?

-si-dijo Kisame, agarro el tequila se lo tomó y pidió otro, y otro, y otro, y…total acabo completamente borracho-_ya vera esa chica si se le acerca a…_

Pero nueva mente los pensemientos de Kisame fueron interrumpidos, ya que Itachi estaba a punto de besar a aquella chica, se acerco, se acerco, y cuando sus labios estaban a 1 centimetro de distancia, Kisame los separo y empezó a atacar a esa chica

-maldita, hija de %&*¨#, alejate, &$#%*

-Kisame, por dios, suéltala

-¡¡¡CORTE!!!

-ehh, ¿Cómo que corte?

-aruinaste la película Kisame-dijo Itachi

-¿Cuál película?

-pues la que estábamos grabando antes de que tu interfirieras, gracias a ti, tendremos que repetir la escena desde el principio, gracias Kisame.

-lo siento mucho Itachi kun-dijo Kisame encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando terminaron de grabar la escena, otra vez, Itachi y Kisame se vieron con Sui y Sasori en el parque.

-no encontramos nada-dijo Sasori-pero mañana seguiremos buscando.

Kisame estaban tan borracho que se dejo caer sobre Itachi y dijo:

-cargame Itachi kun

-¡que!, ¡¿estas loco!?, eres mucho mas grande, jamás podría cargarte.

-hazlo Itachi kun

Itachi se resigno y tuvo que cargar a Kisame, (no pregunten como logró cargar a un atún gigante de dos metros, simplemente lo hizo y ya)pero cuando al fin llegaron al hotel donde se ospedabaan, Itachi arrojo cama a Kisame, pero al intentar levantarse, Kisame le tomo la mano y lo arrojo hacia el, terminaron frente a frente, cara a cara, el rostro de Itachi se torno totalmente rojo, mientras Kisame se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y mas, cuando estaban a medio centímetro de besarse, Itachi reacciono, se levanto, y huyó, corrió y corrió, cuando se detuvo, encontró un pequeño elevador, de esos donde se transporta mercancía, era muy estrecho pero logró entrar, cuando entro, saco una manta rosa (de quien sabe donde …XD), y se empezó a chupar el dedo, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido afuera, el miedo se apodero de el ante la idea de que fuera Kisame que lo estaba sigiendo, los pasos se acercaron mas y mas, y una sombra se vio alla afuera, cuando, cuando…se abrió, pero no era Kisame, era un huested del hotel.

-¿Qué haces aquí chico?, y ¿Por qué parece que tienes un trauma?

-me esconde de mi "amigo", ya que intendo besarme 2 veces, y por poco mata a una chica con la que estaba bailando por los celos.

-creo que deberías enfrentarlo y exigirle una explicación.

-pero, me asusta

-no se as miedoso-dijo el huésped miestras lo tomoba de la capa y le gritaba en la cara-eso no lo diría un Uchiha, se un hombre.

-si, tiene razón, voy a enfrentarlo, gracias señor

-no…gracias a…ti….Itachi-dijo el huested mientras se volvia pálido y se esfumaba, como un fantasma

La cara de Itachi se volvió completamente blanco, y se desmalló. Cuando despertó fue a buscar a Kisame, lo encontró en una plaza de por ahí cerca, se acerco a el, se sentó al lado, esperando que Kisame no recordara nada de anoche, pero Kisame le pregunto inmediatamente

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?, te estuve esperando

-necesitava caminar un poco

-si, pero ¿toda la noche?

-si

-…

Kisame estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpiod por Sui y Sasori, quienes llegaban después de buscar a Hinata.

-no logramos encontrar nada

-de acuerdo, mejor nos vamos Itachi kun

En ese momento Itachi recordó todo lo que había pasado con Kisame, su encuentro con ese sujeto, y se decidió:

-¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!!

-¿Qué te pasa Itachi kun?

-¡¡¡YA BASTA KISAME HOSHIGAKI!!!, ¡¡¡DIME LA VERDAD!!!, ¿POR QUE INTENTASTE BESARME DOS VECES Y POR QUE TE PUSISTE CELOSO CON ESA CHICA?

-ahh… pues…yo…

La gente al escuchar se acerca hacia ellos, incluso, había unos reporteros de noticiero local que concidencia…

-¡¡YA NO PUEDO MAS, CONFESARÉ ITACHI, TE DIRÉ LA VERDAD!!, la verdad es que yo…yo…yo…yo…yo te…yo te… yo te… yo te… yo te a… yo te a…-la cara de Kisame se había puesto total mente roja, ya no era un atún azul, era un atún rojo de dos metros, tomó la mano de Itachi y siguió hablando-yo te a… yo te a… yo te a… yo te a… te a… te a… TE ADMIRO, te admiro y siempre te he admirado, como es que tienes a todas la mujeres a tus pies.

La cara de Itachi se había puesto completamente blanca al oir el te a…, pensó lo peor. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un chorro de agua helada directo en su cara, era Kisame que le había arrojado agua de la fuente cercana, la prensa estaba alrededor pidiendo una explicación de su extraño comportamiento, Itachi se levanto poco a poco con la cara aun blanca, pero la prensa estaba demasiado cerca, Kisame logro apartarlos, cuando al fin perdieron a la prensa, Kisame le dijo a Itachi

-Itachi kun, ¿Por qué se puso pálido?

-Kisame, pensé que tu dirias otra cosa, pero eso aun no explica por que intentaste besarme y lo de la chica…

-vera, ayer estaba borracho y la primera noche crei que era Betty, eso lo explica todo

-pero, ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

-por que no quería admitir que lo admiro

-creo que lo mejor es que nos ballamos a la escuela para avisar que no esta en el mundo de Hell Girl

-si

Los dos akatsukis se despidieron de Sui y Sasori, quienes se fueron al mundo de Death note, cuando Itachi y Kisame llegaron al salón donde se reunirían, dos sujetos con mascaras los atacaron por detrás, los ataron y los amordasaron, cuando olleron pasos se sorprendieron al oir la voz de Kakuzu que decía

-bien echo, solo nos faltan 9

Kakuzu se fue con los dos sujetos encapuchados…

Mientras tanto con Sui y Sasori…

-listo, llegamos a Death note-dijo Sui

-si, eso parece

Al llegar a ese mundo fueron a buscar al gran detective L, quien los recibio.

-¿Qué es lo que desean?

-L, necesitamos tu ayuda

-en primera, digan me Ryuzaki, y en segunda, para que necesitan mi ayuda.

-estamos buscando a una chica llamada Hinata, ayudanos a encontrarla.

-no puedo, estoy en medio de un caso muy importante.

-por favor Ryuzaki, te daremos lo que desees

-¿lo que desee?

-si, solo dinos que.

-tengo que hablar con Sui en privado

-pero…

-no importa Sasori, espera afuera

Sasori estaba inquieto por lo que pasara allí adentro, asi que escucho por la puerta, lo que decían:

-…_no, no puedo_

_-….nadie lo sabrá_

_-…no, no puedo hecerle algo así_

_-…solo un poco, por fa_

_-…esta bien, pero que Sasori nunca lo sepa_

Sasori, se puso pálido mientras decía para sí

-_no, esto no puede ser, no puede ser que me haga esto…_

* * *

Fin

Bueno, este fue el capítulo 4 no se pierdan el 5 "desconfianza", sayonara… XD


	5. Desconfiansa

Hola, yo otra vez, bueno, este capitulo esta deidado a mi amiga Sui, bueno, disfrutenlo...

* * *

La escuela de Akatsuki y yo

Capítulo 5 "desconfianza"

-_no, esto no puede ser, no puede ser que me haga esto…_

Los pensamientos de Sasori terminaron en el momento en el que Sui abrió la puerta y le dijo sin mirarlo:

-él no ayudará Sasori

Sasori estaba pálido por la conversación que había escuchado, pensaba lo peor, iban caminando por la calle, cuando por accidente se encontraron con Light Yagami.

-por favor, ¿tienes un lugar donde nos podamos quedar?

Light estaba a punto de rechazarlos y decirles que no tenía donde se pudieran quedar, pero su padre intervino y les dijo:

-si no tiene donde quedarse, pueden quedarse en nuestra casa

Sasori y Sui se quedaron en la casa de Light, Sasori no pudo dormir en toda lo noche pensando en lo que pasó con Ryuzaki, así que pensó en una forma en la que Sui tuviera celos, después de pensarlo y planearlo, hizo un plan A y un plan B, y decidió que en cuanto amaneciera los pondría en práctica, en ese preciso momento amaneció, Sasori se levantó, pero despertó a Sui, corrió para esconderse, por suerte, ya tenía listo el plan A, cuando Sui despertó, no vio a Sasori, pero al lado de su cama había una nota, la cual decía:

-_"Sui, lamento ser yo quien te infirme esto, como te has dado cuenta Sasori no está al lado tuyo, y eso es porque, él te engaña con otra, créeme, es verdad…"_

Sui no le prestó atención a la nota y se fue a buscar a Sasori, lo buscó por toda la casa, y cuando lo encontró en la cocina se acercó a él, Sasori estaba totalmente seguro de que se le arrojaría encima y le gritaría: _"¿Por qué Sasori, porque me engañas?, _pero no fue así, Sui se le acercó y le dijo:

-al fin te encuentro Sasori, vámonos rápido, Ryuzaki nos está esperando.

Sasori quedó algo confundido

-s-sí-dijo con voz entre cortada

Sui y Sasori se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba Ryuzaki, al llegar, Ryuzaki les tenía una noticia importante

-he investigado, y he descubierto que Hinata no está en este mundo, está en un mundo que nunca había sabido que existe, un mundo lleno de tristeza y sufrimiento

-está en el mundo humano-dijo Sui muy segura

-si es así-dijo Sasori-no hay necesidad de preocuparse, Minatsuki y Deidara van para allá.

Sui y Sasori estaban por irse cuando Ryuzaki dijo

-aun así, no me han pagado

-a, es cierto-dijo Sui-Sasori, espera afuera mientras le pago a Ryuzaki

-s-sí, está bien-dijo Sasori, estaba pálido, no podía creer que Sui estuviera a punto de engañarlo

Sasori salió de la habitación, pero no se iba a rendir, no podía permitir que Sui se enamorara de Ryuzaki, así que deicidio poner en práctica el plan B, cuando Sui salió de la habitación, no vio a Sasori, así que supuso que estaba en la casa de Light, cuando llegó no estaba Sasori, pero si una nota…

"…_a las 3 en el parque…"_

Sui pensó que era una nota de Sasori, así que cuando fueron las 3, cuando llegó al parque, vio a Sasori pero…estaba con otra chica…

_-"no, que está pasando, Sasori me está…no…no puede ser…, de seguro solo le pidió ayuda para ubicarse en la ciudad…pero…Sasori tampoco se ubica en la ciudad… ¿entonces…porque esta con esa chica tanto tiempo…?_

Sasori y esa extraña chica se fueron a un restaurante, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sui, cuando llegaran al restaurante (que era igualito al de Itachi y Kisame, con todo y el mesero sentimental), cuando Sasori y esa chica entraron Sui también intentó entrar

-no puede pasar señorita-dijo el mesero

Pero Sui en vez de decir _"por favor, el amor de mi vida acaba de entrar con otra chica"_, lo único que hizo fue golpear al mesero y pasar, cuando entro hizo lo mismo que Kisame, se ocultó con un sombrero y un periódico, pero casi no pudo oír lo que decían, y decidió que lo mejor era reclamarle a Sasori cuando regresara a casa, para no armar un escándalo en el restaurante, pero cuando terminaron de hablar se fueron, Sui los siguió, pero los perdió unas calles después, cuando llegó a casa estaba totalmente decepcionada de Sasori, eran las 7 y no llegaba, las 8, no llegaba, 9 no llegaba, 10, no llegaba, 11, no llegaba, 12, no llegaba, Sui prefirió irse a dormir, así, cuando llegara le reclamaría en la habitación en la que se quedaron, pero no esperó mucho, a la una de la mañana escucho un ruido afuera, cuando se asomó vio a Sasori con esa chica, esperó a que se despidieran y en cuanto la chica se alejó de él y Sasori entró a la casa, Sui atacó a la chica por detrás, la amarro, amordazó y ató a un árbol, le predio fuego al árbol con ella amarrada, quemándola viva…cuando termino de quemarla regresó a casa, fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente fue con Sasori para pedirle una explicación.

-Sasori ve aquí-dijo en un tono no dulce pero tampoco molesto

Sasori se acercó a ella

-Sasori, explícame quien era esa chica

-¿Cuál chica?

-como que cual, con la que te vi en el parque ayer

-a, ella, no era nadie importante

-pues ya no lo es, la queme viva ayer

-¡¡la quemaste!!

-sí, apoco importa mucho

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-por que, yo se me que me engañabas con ella

-ella era una marioneta

-¡que!

-sí, la hice para sacarte celos

-¿pero por qué?

-por, lo que paso con Ryuzaki, como le pagaste…

-por eso, Sasori mal pensado, él quería que le diera dinero para que pudiera seguir comprando los dulces que como, y como yo era la única que sabia la combinación de la caja fuerte acepte, pero no quería que tu lo supieras, ya que Kakuzu se enojaría mucho, y no quería que se enojara contigo.

Sasori se sonrojo por haber pensado mal, y le pidió disculpas a Sui

-lo siento Sui, yo pensé otra cosa

-ya no importa Sasori, pero ya es momento de irnos de aquí

Sui y Sasori fueron con Light y le avisaron que debían irse, cuando salieron de la casa fueron con Ryuzaki para agradecerle y despedirse, cuando llegaron a la escuela fueron al salón que sería el punto de reunión, pero al entrar vieron a Kisame y a Itachi amordazados en el suelo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de intentar desatarlos, ya que dos hombres se les aparecieron por detrás, el primer hombre atacó a Sasori, y logró amarrarlo y amordazarlo, el segundo atacó a Sui, pero ella no se dejó amarrar, y al golpear al hombre le quito la mascara

-¡es Hidan!-gritó Sui al ver el rostro del hombre

Hidan logró amarrar a Sui y la puso al lado de los demás

-¿Por qué haces esto Hidan?

-Kakuzu es mi amigo, debo ayudarle con sus planes

En ese momento el segundo hombre se quitó la mascara

-¡es Tobi!-gritó Sui-tu…tu también le ayudas a Kakuzu

-si, Kakuzu le prometió a Tobi, que si le ayudaba, Kakuzu le regresaría su oso de peluche

Hidan termino de amarrar a Sui, la amordazo y le vendó los ojos, la puerta se cerró, Hidan y Tobi se fueron a reunir con Kakuzu

-me sorprende que no estés con Hinata Kakuzu san

-ella está dormida, pero, díganme, a cuantos atraparon

-4

-4, y faltan 5, muy bien, pero creo que deberían ir a Bleach, para que no levanten sospechas

-que tanto hacia con Hinata-preguntó Tobi

-no lo entenderías, solo eres un niño baboso e idiota

-Tobi no es baboso ni idiota

Cuando Tobi dijo esto, paso una mariposa y claro Tobi la siguió diciendo

-¡wiiii, mira Hidan san, una mariposa!

-Hidan-dijo Kakuzu-cuando regreses de Bleach te daré una misión muy importante, debes ir al mundo humano y detener a Minatsuki y a Deidara, ellos van por el camino correcto

-está bien, Kakuzu san

Hidan se llevó a Tobi para Bleach, lo cual fue difícil debido a la estupidez de Tobi, pero cuando llegaron a Bleach, un grupo de cegadores los atrapó, el capitán del primer escuadrón los llevó a una celda

-¿de donde son?

-a ti no te interesa-dijo Hidan

-yo soy Tobi y el es Hidan

-Tobi idiota, no des nuestros nombres, déjenos salir

-eso es imposible, se quedarán aquí hasta el juicio

-no tenemos tiempo de un juicio, tenemos que irnos

-pues qué lástima, se quedarán hasta que acabe el juicio

El capitán se fue dejando a Tobi y a Hidan en la celda

-que aremos Tobi

-no lo sé, pero solo diré algo, ¡ODIO BLEACH!

Fin

* * *

Bueno…este fue el capítulo 5, pronto subiré el capitulo 6 "secuestran a Tobi", no se lo pierdan…XD


	6. Tobi es secuestrado por una ardillas

hola yo de nuevo, espero que les guste este episodio, no a sido el mejor, pero disfrutenlo...aaaaaaaaaa si, lo olvide, sui y sasori se separaron, lo siento mucho

* * *

La escuela de Akatsuki y yo

Capítulo 6 "Tobi es secuestrado"

-no lo sé, pero solo diré algo, ¡ODIO BLEACH!

-sí, sí, ¿Qué hacemos?

-es fácil Hidan san, solo saca tu hoz y párteles…los barrotes

-pensé que dirías párteles…no importa

Hidan sacó su hoz y corto los barrotes de un golpe, Tobi y Hidan corrieron para poder escapar, corrieron por todo el lugar, corrieron y corrieron, hasta que llegaron a una zona rural, estuvieron horas tocando puertas pidiendo un lugar donde dormir pero nadie les daba un lugar, buscaron, y buscaron, y al final llegaron a una casa, la ultima a la que no habían tocado, al tocar, les abrió la puerta una mujer de unos 40 y tantos, muy fea, muy, muy, fea.

-por favor-dijo Tobi- danos un lugar donde dormir

-no lo sé-dijo la mujer-puede que les dé un lugar, pero tiene un precio muy alto

La mujer se empezó a acercar a Hidan, con cara pervertida

-para que se queden, tu tendrás que pagar-dijo acercándose a Hidan

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!, ¡¡NO LO HARÉ!!

-aceptamos-dijo Tobi

-¡¡NO ACEPTAMOS!!

-¿Por qué no Hidan san?

-no lo entiendes porque eres un niño baboso

-Tobi no es un niño baboso

Pasó una mariposa cerca de Tobi, Tobi la persiguió diciendo

-mira Hidan san, una mariposa, wiiii

-¿entonces?, ¿aceptas o no?

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!

-pero porque, ándale…

La mujer se le arrojó encima a Hidan y comenzó a besar su cuello

-¡¡¡QUITATE, %&"#, VETE A LA CHIN&%$#!!!

-y maldiciendo, eso me encanta-dijo la mujer mientras mordía el cuello de Hidan

Hidan no podía sacársela de encima hasta que…un hombre llego de repente y le grito a la mujer

-Margarita (no se me ocurrió algo mejor)

-Marcos

-así que me engañas, y con strippers metrosexuales

-¡¡NO SOY UN STRIPPER METROSEXUAL!!

-¡¡ven acá desgraciado!!

Marcos sacó una escopeta y persiguió a Hidan por TODO el bosque hasta que se cansó

-ya verás…te mataré…ya ve…-Marcos se cayó al suelo rendido pero Hidan siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que cayó dormido, cuando despertó no vio a Tobi y fue a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró estaba con una ardillas extrañas, que gritaban

-¡¡TOBI, TOBI, TOBI!!

-¡¡NUEZ GIGANTE, NUEZ GIGANTE, NUEZ GIGANTE!!

"_¿que está pasando aquí, no me puedo ir ni 3 segundos por que Tobi hace una babosada"-_pensó Hidan

El jefe de las ardillas, una ardilla muy grande calló a todas y les dijo

-atención ardillas, mañana tendremos el treceavo festival de "rey nuez gigante "y bla, bla, bla

Lo último no lo escucho Hidan ya que se acercó a Tobi y le dijo

-vámonos Tobi

-no me iré, para ellos si soy un buen chico

-me vale ma…

-no me iré

-o que la chin…vienes o vienes

Pero el alboroto y las groserías de Hidan llamaron la atención a las ardillas

-ardillas-dijo la ardilla rey-¡¡ATAQUEN AL STRIPPER METROSEXUAL!!

Las ardillas le dieron una lluvia de nueces a Hidan, quien tuvo que correr y correr hasta que logró escapar de las ardillas, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedo otra vez dormido a mitad del bosque, cuando despertó escucho un gran alboroto en la lejanía, las ardillas estaban organizando un festival, estaban saltando por todos lados gritando:

-¡¡nuez gigante, nuez gigante!!

-¡atención compañeras ardillas!-gritó la líder de las ardillas-¡hoy festejaremos el treceavo festival "Rey nuez gigante!, ¡traigan la caldera!

Las ardillas subieron al árbol (no pregunten cómo), al subirla prendieron fuego (tampoco pregunten cómo es que el árbol no se quemo), y colocaron a Tobi en la caldera y empezó a hervir.

-Tobi huele algo delicioso…espera, ¡¡es Tobi!!, !!auxilio Hidan san, ayúdame!!

Hidan se había acercado al lugar donde se encontraban las ardillas

"_ni modo, tendré que salvar a Tobi"_

Hidan se acercó a donde estaban las ardillas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sacó su hoz y cortó las cabezas de muchas ardillas, y al fin logro llegar hasta donde estaba Tobi, lo desató y le dijo:

-Tobi, ¿estás bien?

- si gracias Hidan san, pero, ¿Por qué no hizo eso desde un principio?

-pues…la verdad no se…no fue mi idea, fue idea de la autora (como lo notaron, Hidan no usa su hoz desde que salieron de la cárcel, y como lo habrán notado también, no ha mencionado a Jashin sama, pero lo hará…algún día)

Hidan y Tobi bajaron del árbol y comenzaron a correr por el campo a toda velocidad, no querían ser alcanzados por las ardillas, en ese segundo, el árbol en el que habían estado se movió y se convirtió en una ardilla gigante (si, las ardillas eran muy listas, más que Tobi o Hidan), la ardilla los siguió, Hidan volteo a ver a Tobi y le dijo

-ojala Itachi estuviera aquí, podría usar el gokakyu no jutsu para quemar esa ardilla

Eso le dio a Tobi una gran idea

-Hidan san, corra y no voltees

Hidan le hizo caso a Tobi y corrió con todas sus fuerzas son voltear atrás, Tobi se quito la máscara, hizo unos sellos de mano y grito:

-¡katon gokakyu no jutsu!

La ardilla gigante se quemo al instante, Tobi se colocó su máscara de nuevo y corrió para que los restos de la ardilla calcinados cayeran sobre él, cuando llego con Hidan, todo había terminado, podían volver con Kakuzu para contarle lo ocurrido, eso hicieron, al llegar sintieron los dos un golpe seco en la cabeza, al despertar estaban atados de manos y pies, con Kakuzu frente a ellos

-Kakuzu san-dijo Hidan-que hace, ¿Por qué nos ató?

-por que ustedes dos, me traicionaron, querían quedarse con Hinata para ustedes solos, no es cierto

-claro que no Kakuzu san, Hidan san y yo somos buenos chicos

-¡SILENCIO!, NO ME ENGAÑAN, NADIE ME ENGAÑA, NO LOS DEJARÉ, JAJAJA-Kakuzu soltó una risa macabra

-Okay-dijo Hidan-se volvió loco

-solo nos queda algo por hacer Hidan san

-¡¡AUXILIO!!

Mientras tanto, en el mundo digimon…

Zetsu acababa de llegar al mundo digimon, su corazón estaba destrozado por lo que paso con Dorotea II (lo de Dorotea se lo debo a twisteR giRl), su corazón aun no sanaba, Zetsu seguía lamentándose cuando aparecieron muchos digimons

-miren todos-dijo un agumon-una lechuga gigante, ¡ataquen!

Los digimons atacaron a Zetsu, el no se resistió, seguía demasiado triste, su corazón le dolía, pero en el instante en el que los digimons estaban por comerse a Zetsu apareció un gran manzano y los ahuyentó…

Fin

* * *

Bueno, este fue el capitulo 6, no se pierdan el 7 "María Dorotea", sayonara, dejen Reviews.


End file.
